This invention relates generally to a device for cleaning a flue, and more particularly to such a device which can be operated from a position remote from the top of the flue.
With the renewed interest in wood heat and the development of air-tight wood stoves, there has been a spin-off development in methods of venting those stoves, especially the use of metal flue pipes in place of the more conventional masonry flues.
Homeowners have used the newer stoves and the newer metal flues to install wood heat with more flexibility than in prior years. Homeowners no longer are restricted to locating stoves near masonry flues, but now can locate stoves virtually anywhere in the home.
This new freedom of location and the use of metal flue pipes has brought with it new problems in cleaning the soot from inside these flues, and doing it with the frequency needed to prevent harmful buildup to avoid the danger of flue fires.
In some northern climates, there are times when it is impossible to get on a roof to clean a flue in the conventional manner because there is an accumulation of snow and ice, or because of severe winds and extremely low chill factors. This could prevent the cleaning of the flue or chimney for many months when it is most needed due to constant use.